Is it ever really gone
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: Mike Schmidt did something... something really bad. The question is why? I guess we'll soon find out. Fazbear Company's horror attraction burned down. Does this mean that the mysteries are over? Let's see. FNAF, the characters, and the picture belong to Scott. Doll, Mahogany, and the interpretation of the purple guy is Cam's/Rebornica's. T cuz its FNAF. Long fanfic. Updates a lot
1. Chapter 1

Mike sank back into his armchair. There was nothing good on TV. Well, I guess that means it's time for the only channel left that is tolerable. The news. Mike daydreams for a little while the news is running on his television until they say something that grabs Mike's attention.

"The horror attraction created by the Fazbear's Fright Company has burned down. We are informed by the company that it probably had something to do with faulty wiring. Only a couple things were found at the scene. These items will be sold at an auction," says the lady on the news channel.

Mike stands up quickly and screams. It's obviously a scream that symbolizes victory. He jumps up and shouts, "It's gone! That stupid place is gone! Finally, after all this time! The devil's name is Fazbear and he is dead!"

Doll comes downstairs. She peeks through the entrance of the living room and smiles. She says, "Mikey, what is going on? You're jumping around and screaming. Did something happen?"

Mike runs over to Doll and passionately kisses her on the lips. He breaks off and hugs her. Tears stream down his face as he speaks, "Doll, it's gone. The hell I had to go through. The thing that drove me insane, the place that ruined my life. It's all gone. It burned down."

"Mike! That's great! I'm so happy for you. I know how you felt about that place. It's okay. It's all gone now. Everything is going to be better now," Doll states, "but maybe you shouldn't be jumping around and screaming. You are getting a little old for that Mikey."

Mike laughs, "Sweetie, I'm never going to be too old to celebrate the death of that hell hole they called a pizza place."

Doll goes back upstairs and Mike sits back down in the chair. He picks up the phone and calls Jeremy.

"H-hello," Jeremy answers.

"Jeremy! Did you see the news?" Mike questions.

Jeremy replies, "Well, I read the newspaper. Does that count?"

"Jeremy, look, all I need to know is if you heard about Freddy's frickin' horror attraction?" Mike asks.

"Oh yeah, I did hear about it. Wow, the place is gone. It's quite interesting," Jeremy states.

Mike asks, "Really? That place could've been the death of us and the only thing you can say is that it is interesting?" Mike face palms.

"Well, I guess…" Jeremy responds, "Do you want me to be overjoyed, or something?"

"Never mind," Mike answers back, "Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mike. Talk to you later," Jeremy hangs up.

Mike just shrugs and lies back in the chair. Life is going to be pretty sweet now. Mike knows that he doesn't have to stress about that stupid horror attraction that made fun of his old job he hated. He might still flip off the building when he drives by it just for old time's sake.

Suddenly the phone rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike picks up the phone, "Hello?"

A familiar voice greets Mike, "Hi Mike! It's Fritz!"

"Hey Fritz. How's it going? Oh, did you hear about Fazfucks?" Mike answers.

"Yep! That's why I called you. I was wondering if you're going to go to the auction thing," Fritz casually brings up.

"Hmm," Mike thinks, "I don't know. I kinda don't want to see anything from that place…"

Fritz starts, "Ok Mike, I understand. I guess I'll see you arou-"

"You know what? Ok, I'll go," Mike interrupts.

"Awesome! You won't regret it. There will probably be cool souvenirs. Maybe a Toy Chica toy haha," Fritz laughs.

"Fritz, you're insane man. Whatever. Ok I'll see you there I guess. Bye," Mike frowns and hangs up.

Mike leans back again. Hmm… the auction. He wonders why he even agreed to go. It's just a bunch of idiots selling Freddy Fazbear's Pizza stuff to more idiots who like creepy stuff. It's super weird.

Mike jumps up and yells, "Crap! I don't know when or where this auction is!"

Mike walks over to the computer and looks up the auction. He scans through the results and finds out that the auction is going to take place tomorrow at 12:00 in front of the old attraction. Well, nothing is happening tomorrow so he's going.

Mike turns and looks at the clock. It strikes 10:00 p.m. Well it's getting late. He walks up the stairs to his bedroom and goes to sleep.

…

Mike checks through the cameras and sees a big golden bunny in room 10. The lights flash and loud noises pierce his ears. Mike wonders where he is. The only thing he can remember is an animatronic fox, chicken, bunny, and bear. This bunny isn't the bunny he remembers. This isn't the same place either.

"Where am I?" Mike asks.

Mike puts down the camera and looks at the doorway. The gold rabbit stares at him. There is only one thing Mike does.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screams.

"Mike! Mike what's wrong?" Doll shakes Mike.

Mike snaps out of it and asks, "Where am I?"

"You're home," Doll answers, "Mike please, what happened? Why did you scream? Are you okay?"

Mike stares at Doll and loses all his thoughts, "I-I, I can't remember much. It was just a bad dream. It's okay Doll. Don't worry about it. Just another nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"Okay Mikey, if you need anything just tell me," she hugs him then goes to bed.

"Yeah, just another nightmare," Mike whispers to himself.

He falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. Jeez, what time is it? He gets up and goes downstairs. The clock says 9:27. The auction is today.

Mike is about to get something from the fridge when he sees something on the refrigerator.

"Out shopping," the note says. Mike smiles. He just loves Doll so much. He stops and thinks for a minute. What if he never worked at Freddy's? Would he ever of gotten the money that he used to buy Doll that ring? Would he have proposed? Would he be married to Doll right now if it wasn't for that job?

Mike slaps himself and stops thinking crazy. No! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was a living nightmare. It caused him to lose sanity, waste time, get hurt, and experience a pain that no human should feel. It was a bad, bad place and it deserved to be taken down.

Mike continues his daily routine. He eats, gets dressed, brushes his teeth, and other things. After all of that the clock says 11:45. It's time to go.

Mike gets in his car and starts down the road. He looks out the window and spots some kids running around in the yard. He remembers being a kid… kind of. Well, most of it is a blur. He remembers that he liked to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pi-

Nope! Nope! Nope! Don't think about that.

Mike sees a bunch of people crowded in the front yard of the attraction. Wow, a good number of people actually showed up. Interesting. Mike's car comes to a halt next to a couple other vehicles.

He gets out of the car and starts towards the crowd of the people. Jeremy and Fritz walk up to him and greet him.

"Hey, where is Scott?" Mike questions.

Jeremy looks away and Fritz gives Mike the DON'T sign. Mike realizes and keeps quiet.

"So… we should probably go join everyone else over there," Fritz says breaking the silence.

All three of them walk closer to the crowd. A woman walks on small little stage and accompanied by another person. That woman is Mahogany.

She says, "Hello everyone. Welcome to the Fazbear's company auction. We will be selling a lot of things here. These items were all from the most recent attraction we had. As you all probably know it burned down. We don't need these items any longer and we have decided to sell it to the public." There isn't a spot of joy on her face as she speaks.

She talks a little more about the company and some other stuff but then she says, "Let's get this started shall we? The first thing we are selling is a little Freddy Fazbear toy. It's a small little thing, but it is quite adorable and what's better than the mascot himself?" Mahogany seems miserable and it doesn't seem so good for selling stuff.

The person next to Mahogany holds up the little Freddy toy for all to see. A couple people shout out numbers. Eventually, the toy gets sold. More little things get sold. Even a poster that didn't get burned was sold.

Next Mahogany says, "Now, we will be selling something really big. It's not a little toy," everyone exchanges glances. Two people come on the stage rolling a giant thing. It can't be seen because it's under a blanket. Everyone's face is tense. What is under that blanket?

Mahogany says, "This is Spring Trap," the two people remove the blanket as she speaks. Everyone gasps. Some kids scream. Jeremy almost falls over. "We will be selling Spring Trap to someone lucky who thinks that they can afford it," she continues. The whole place is quiet. Everyone stares at the animatronic.

Mike face is filled with anger and fear. Why? Why is this being sold? Of all things, why is an animatronic being sold?


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd is silent. No one dares say a word. Some parents take their children by the hand and back away slowly. Mahogany has an unimpressed face on. I don't know what kind of reaction she expected from the crowd, but this certainly wasn't it.

Suddenly Mike raises his hand and yells, "I'll take it for 10,000!"

Everyone stops. Everyone stares. Mouths drop. All eyes are focused on him. Mike wonders what just happened. Did he really just say that he'd buy an animatronic? He can't put his hand down. He can't say no. Why can't he resist this? He doesn't want an animatronic. He'd rather die. He doesn't know why he just offered $10,000 for a murderous robot.

Mahogany breaks the silence, "Okay, anyone want to challenge that offer? No one? Okay, it's all yours Mike."

The men start to wheel the animatronic to Mike's car. Oh crap. Oh crap. Yep Mike, you really did it now. It's too late. Spring Trap now belongs to Mike.

"M-mike, why did you buy the robot bunny thing?" Jeremy questions.

Mike can't even look his way, "I don't… I don't know."

Later, Mike drives home. He curses, he yells, he cries. Why did this happen? Why did he buy the animatronic? He just wasted $10,000 to buy a murderous robot. Doll would be so disappointed.

Soon Mike gets home and gets out of the car. He feels so bad, so obviously he doesn't rush to get out of the car. He goes over to the trunk of his vehicle and he pulls with all his might. Soon, he gets the stupid animatronic out of the trunk and on the ground. He huffs and puffs. That was much harder than he thought.

He wheels the thing up to the front steps of his house. He leaves it out there while he goes inside. He stands at the bottom of the stairs and calls for Doll. Doll comes down the steps and walks next to Mike.

"Hey Mike. Where have you been?" She asks.

"D-doll, I did something. I did something stupid. You'll probably hate me," tears form in Mike's eyes as he speaks.

Doll, concerned, takes Mike's hand, "Mikey, no. I will never hate you. Please just tell me what you did. I will understand."

Mike looks away, "No, Doll. You don't understand. I don't understand either. J-just, go outside. There is something big out there. Just take the blanket off it and you'll see… you'll see what I did."

Doll hesitates at first but then she walks toward the door. She walks out the door and closes the door behind her.

Mike sits down in his chair and waits. He waits. It's almost been 5 minutes. Waiting for something like this feels like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

The doorknob turns. Mike stands up and walks over to the door. Doll, paralyzed with fear, looks up at Mike. Her eyes are huge. Mike just stands there not saying a word. There is nothing he can say.

Finally, Doll breaks the silence, "Mike, why?"

"I don't, I don't know!" He yells as he turns and kicks the wall behind him.

Doll stops Mike, "Mike, please calm down! Let's just sit down in the kitchen and you can tell me what happened today."

Mike nods.

Mike and Doll go to the kitchen. They sit down in the chairs. Doll says, "Mike, now please explain to me, well everything. Tell me everything that's on your mind. Tell me what caused all this."

Mike starts, "I went to the Fazbear Company's auction. I just wanted to go to see what they were selling and to see Jeremy and Fritz. I had no intention of buying anything, not even a little Freddy doll. I don't quite know what happened after the auction started. Things were bought and things were sold. Then, Mahogany had two guys bring up something big, something really big. Everyone wanted to know what it was of course. However, everyone's faces displayed horror when the thing was uncovered. It was an animatronic. A golden, broken down, bunny animatronic. I have no idea why it didn't burn in the fire, but it didn't. I don't know what happened next… I just… I bought it. I don't know why. I raised my hand and said that I'd buy it for $10,000. I couldn't put my hand down. I couldn't say no. It didn't make any sense. I didn't want this stupid robot. I didn't want something that mocked me, which reminded me of the past hell I went through. Why did I buy it? I just don't understand. Now, we're out $10,000 and it's all my fault. I'm sorry Doll. I'm sorry."

Mike puts his face in his hands. Doll pats his shoulder, "It's okay Mike. It's not the money that matters. It's not about anything like that. I'm not disappointed. You made a mistake. This isn't your fault. We'll get through this, don't you worry about it."

Mike looks up at Doll. She's so understanding. It's amazing really, how amazing she is. Mike smiles and hugs her, "Thanks Doll."

Later, Mike goes back outside and rolls the animatronic in the house. He takes it off the roller thing and stands it up against the wall. He stands in front of it eyeing it. He stands puzzled. It's just so ugly. There is seriously no reason in having this stupid thing. What would anyone do with it?

Mike shrugs and goes into the kitchen to get some milk. In the living room the animatronic stands there. It just stands there.

It's eyes glow.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike's eyes pop open. He jumps out of bed. He runs downstairs. He makes a loud ruckus and Doll ends up hearing him. She runs downstairs to see what Mike is doing.

Downstairs, Mike is hitting the animatronic rabbit with a small chair. Doll runs over to Mike, "Mike sweetie, what are you doing?" Mike looks over at Doll and drops the chair.

"That's the one," Mike says as he walks over to Doll, "That stupid robot was the thing from my nightmare a while ago. I never saw it before yesterday. None of this makes sense. How did that thing appear in my dream when I never saw it before the auction? Something is wrong with it."

Doll takes Mike's hands and says in a calming voice, "Mike, calm down. It was just a coincidence. You said you didn't remember too much. Maybe this wasn't the exact animatronic from your dream. Maybe it was just one that looked similar. Don't worry about it. We'll cover it up with a blanket for now. You should go back up to bed. You've been shaken up lately. I just want you to be happy again Mike."

"Ok Doll," he answers, "Thank you. You always know exactly what to say." Mike takes a blanket and puts it over the bunny. Then, both of them go back to bed.

The next morning Doll is out of the house and in town again. Mike goes into the living room and sits in the chair. He looks out the window. It's bright outside. It looks warm.

Mike looks back over at the blanket with the giant thing under it. He frowns and says aloud, "You know I don't like you right? I didn't mean to buy you. I don't even know why I did. I don't need a stupid furry robot in my house reminding me of my past life. Go back to the hell you came from."

The next thing that happens makes Mike jump out of his skin. The animatronic makes a growling sound. It's short but it's loud. Mike jumps up and starts creeping toward the door.

"Wh-what, what the hell was that? Stop it! I heard that. Don't think I didn't. I heard it damn well. Did you just growl at me?" Mike questions the unmoving bot.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Since Mike didn't expect that and he was already in a state of shock he jumps when he hears the knocking. He realizes what is happening and turns to open the door.

Behind the door is someone who Mike didn't quite expect.

"Jeremy?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mike," Jeremy greets, "I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed a little… umm… S-so, how are you doing?"

"Hi Jeremy, come on in," Mike offers.

Jeremy walks into the house and stands in the middle of the room. He turns around and sees the blanket. He jumps and yelps. Mike looks at him with confusion.

"R-right, the robot. That's kind of why I came here. Jeez Mike, I didn't expect it to be in your living room," Jeremy scratches his head, "So, I was wondering if you were okay. I mean, well, it's just, I didn't think that you of all people would buy an animatronic, especially one from the Fazbear Company."

Mike asks, "Jeremy, why don't you sit down and we'll talk."

Jeremy nods and sits on the couch. Mike sits in his favorite armchair next to him.

Mike starts, "Look Jeremy. This may sound weird, but I don't know. I don't know why I bought that stupid robot. Trust me, I didn't want to. I feel like there was something, a force, which made me buy it. I couldn't put my hand down. I couldn't say no. It didn't make any sense at the time and it still doesn't. Also, before I ever saw this animatronic I had a dream, and this same robot was in it. I'm sure of it. It doesn't add up. If you want me to be truly honest then I will. Jeremy, I'm scared. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Jeremy frowns. He states, "Mike, I believe you. About the force and the dream and all that. It's just, this just seems so supernatural. I don't know if anyone else will believe you. Are you going to get rid of the thing? Are you just going to let it haunt you forever? What is your plan?"

"I don't quite have a plan yet. Do you think anyone in their right mind would want to buy a broken down, old, ugly, animatronic? What, do you expect them to keep it in their bedroom and have it their when they sleep at night? I surely don't." Mike lets out.

Jeremy and Mike just kind of sit there for a moment. They think the situation over. Eventually after some thinking they give up.

"Mike, I want to help you, but I don't know how," Jeremy pipes up.

Mike replies, "It's fine Jeremy, don't worry. I'll get through this. It'll all work out in the end. It always does."

Soon, after some more talking, Jeremy goes home and Mike is alone once again. He doesn't dare fall asleep. No matter how comfy his armchair is he won't even blink for more than 5 seconds. With that thing right there, can you blame him?

After some sitting and thinking Mike decides that he may get too tired if he just sits there. He gets up and goes over to the computer. He's going to look up some stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike opens up the internet and searches. He is tempted to try to sell the robot on Amazon or something. No, no one will buy it. Who would? He tries to find people on different websites who want to buy robots. Not a lot of people are into that sort of thing.

The bunny bot growls again. Again, Mike jumps like a foot in the air. This time he doesn't yell at it. He just sits there and pretends like he didn't hear it.

Soon Doll gets home. Mike doesn't want to tell her about the sounds the animatronic made. He doesn't want to scare her or make her think that he's crazy.

The rest of the night is normal. Except for one thing, Mike can't sleep. He stares at the ceiling the whole night. He can't. There is just no way he can sleep. After that show the robot put on, nope. Sleep ain't happening.

Mike goes downstairs in the morning before Doll wakes up. He didn't get a second of sleep and he feels awful. He almost falls asleep at the kitchen table but stops himself before his head falls in the cereal.

Soon enough, Doll wakes up, does her daily routine, says goodbye to Mike, and goes out for the day. Mike thinks about going over to Jeremy's house to take a nap or something. He can't though. He's way too tired to drive.

Mike walks into the living room and sits on the chair. He looks out the window. It's not as bright as yesterday, but it looks decent out. Mike turns and looks at the animatronic. He freezes. Why is that like that? Why?

The animatronic no longer has the blanket over it. It is facing Mike. Looking at it like this makes Mike cringe. This is bizarre. Also, it's really freaking ugly. Though, how did it turn its head and how did the blanket come off? It doesn't make sense.

Suddenly, its arm moves. That tears it! Mike stands up and walks right up to the robot. He looks it right in the eye… socket… yeah.

"What the hell! What is your problem? Look, I may be sleepy, but you can't trick me you idiot. I saw you move. Quit it. Stop messing with my head! I know that you're bad news! I don't want you in my life!" Mike screams.

"Well, how incredibly rude," the animatronic says.

Mike quickly backs up, "What the?"


	9. Chapter 9

"D-did, did you just talk?" Mike questions.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm done sitting here and doing nothing all day," the animatronic replies as it stands straight up and takes a step towards Mike. Mike falls to the ground and scoots backwards. He is terrified. Mike scoots until he hits the wall. He rubs his head.

The robot keeps walking. It walks right up to him. It looks down at him. Mike can't move. He's paralyzed, but can you blame him? It's man versus machine. The animatronic growls in Mike's face.

"I must be really stupid," the robot bunny starts and looks straight at Mike, "I really thought that I could get away with it. Hahaha," he laughs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mike asks.

It answers, "You're not that smart are you? I'm the murderer. I killed the kids. Karma bit me in the ass and now I'm dead. I'm stuck! I can't get out of this damn suit. I'm a monster now." It may be hard to make out but the animatronic's face shows fury.

Mike looks right into the robot's eyes and says, "So let me get this straight. It was you? You were the reason these animatronic's were haunted? You were the reason those furry bots tried to kill me every night?"

"It's me," the murderer cackles.

Mike stands up against the wall. There is no longer fear in his eyes. There is anger. Boiling anger.

"You deserved what you got. I can't believe this bull! You're the reason I almost died! I'm going to kill you and you'll be dead… a second time," Mike states as he quickly sprints around the bot and grabs a small chair. He takes the chair and hits the robot with it. It doesn't do much damage.

"Well, I guess this is the end for you. It's too bad. I thought a strong opponent like you would last longer. However, you are getting older so your weakness is understandable," the killer says as he grabs the chair from Mike's hands. He puts the chair over his head and gets ready to hit Mike with it.

"You can't kill me," Mike says.

"Oh but I can," the man in the suit says as he gets ready to swing, "If anyone can't…

You can't."


	10. Chapter 10

An earsplitting scream fills the room. However, it's not from Mike. Mike opens one eye and sees the animatronic on the floor. He's trying to cover his ears. Mike is really confused. Mike sees a bunch of little ghosts around the robot bunny.

Mike's eyes go huge, "A-are those ghosts? What is happening?" The five phantoms float over to Mike. Mike closes his eyes and pretends that they aren't there. He mutters some things under his breath.

One of the floating figures says, "Mike, it's okay. We won't hurt you. We're here for him." The spirit points at the murderer.

Mike opens his eyes slowly and looks at the ghostly people. They're just kids. Kids who are no longer alive. Mike feels a bit of empathy. He understands now. It was the murderer. The killer killed the poor kids. He killed them at the pizzeria.

Suddenly the murderer screams, "You already killed me! You haunted me for so long! What else could you possibly want? Just let me go! I'm not at rest! You're supposed to be! Just get away! Stay away from me you stupid kids! You're dead! Just except it! Get the hell out of my head!" He screams bloody murder again.

Mike gets on his two feet and looks the killer's way. He starts, "What you did was unforgivable. They were just children. You're a disgusting monster and you deserve to be in that suit. You don't get a second chance and you never will. You're truly evil. You're a murderer who kills for the "joy of killing." Well, let me just say, if this is what you wanted than congratulations. You got it demon. Have fun in hell," and with that the ghost children create a portal.

This opening leads to a never-ending hell for the killer. A hell in which he is haunted, where he suffers. Mike grabs on to a chair. The room goes crazy. It's like a tornado. A ghost flies out of the robo-suit. A scream can be heard as the spirit gets sucked up by the portal.

The room goes silent. Things scatter all over the floor but other than that it seems like nothing ever happened. Mike stands straight up. It's gone. The murderer, the portal, the haunting, it's all gone.

For now.


	11. Chapter 11

"We'll be off now Mike," one of the ghost kids calls out. Before Mike can say anything they disappear. Mike just shrugs and walks over to his armchair. What a day. Mike looks over at the animatronic on the floor. He knows that nothing is in it. He knows, but he still feels uneasy about that thing being in his house.

Mike decides that this is the end of that. He decides to call up Jeremy and Fritz. He calls both of them and tells them to come over to his house. They say that they'll come; they don't question why because they know that Mike is probably still shaken up from having a robot living in his house.

About one hour later both Jeremy and Fritz show up. They walk up the front steps and knock on the door. Fritz calls, "Mike! We're here!"

Mike slowly opens the door and greets, "Welcome friends. I called you both over here so we could do something together."

Fritz and Jeremy exchange glances. They are very confused. "Wh-what are we going to do?" Jeremy questions.

"I'm glad you asked Jeremy," Mike starts, "Today we will witness the death of my old friend."

Fritz puts a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Mike, are you okay?"

"Oh Fritz, I'm better than okay!" Mike drags his two friends into his house. Jeremy jumps as he almost trips over the robot-bunny on the floor. Fritz's attention is towards the backyard. He can see a fire in the backyard, through the window.

Fritz and Jeremy try to process what is happening. They both understand after 30 seconds of confused glances. Mike smiles. He motions towards the bot.

Fritz, Jeremy, and Mike start dragging the animatronic to the back door. It's kind of hard, considering that none of them are as strong as they used to be.

Once they get it outside they drop it on the ground. Fritz asks, "Mike, are you sure that this is a good idea? I don't know if this is safe."

"Trust me on this," Mike answers, "It'll be fine."

The three men pick up the robot and bring it dangerously close to the fire.

"Bye bye bunny bitch," Mike says as they toss it into the fire.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been 5 years since Mike's life went back to normal. Normal means no more animatronics, and no more talk about the Fazbear industry. Mike Schmidt was a new man. No one thought he was crazy anymore.

He decided to go for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. The children ran around and played on the play set. Mike sat on a bench. He just sat there and watched the people in the park. It felt good to relax and know that you're safe.

Mike looked over to the garbage men who were driving down the road in their garbage truck. They were driving along slowly. Mike thought he saw something move in the garbage. He shook his head. No, it was just his imagination. He peered over to the big garbage pile again, and saw something. He saw an ugly, burnt, robotic head. It was a bunny.

Mike fell off the bench. Everyone turned when they heard Mike fall to the ground. Mike shook it off and stood back up. He looked back over at the garbage truck. Nothing. There was no robot bunny. He laughed. He laughed very loudly. People turned his way again. Yes, he was causing a scene, but he did not care.

Mike went home that night and felt happy. Maybe back then he was crazy, but now he was different. He didn't see an animatronic in the garbage truck. It was just his imagination.

Or was it?


End file.
